A toi pour toujours
by Callmelust
Summary: Dernière année, 8 et non pas 7 Horcruxes, une nouvelle rencontre, la menace de Voldemort toujours omniprésente, l'avenir s'annonce plus sombre que jamais, mais dans toutes ténèbres se cache la lumière...
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort est revenu plus puissant que jamais. Les guerriers de la lumière résistent mais le mal gagne du terrain. Au QG de l'ordre,une fois la nuit tombée,l'effervescence de la journée diminue, tout le monde se couche en espérant un jour meilleur où le mal sera enfin éradiqué. C'est ainsi que Harry Potter et son ami Ron Weasley se glissent dans leurs draps et s'endorment rapidement. Harry a bien grandi, il fait à présent 1m87, musculature fine terriblement délicieuse due à des heures d'entraînement au combat et au Quidditch. Ron lui fait 1m90, à une musculature plus imposante sans pour cela ressembler à un catcheur.

Pendant que Ron ronfle, Harry fait un rêve des plus étranges. Il se trouve dans un cachot surement celle d'un château, le décor est lugubre humide et froid. Au fond sur un mur un léger bruit de chaînes se fait entendre, Harry s'en rapproche et découvre une silhouette fine, les bras au dessus de la tête retenus par des chaînes. En faisant un dernier pas il découvre le corps d'un jeune fille inconsciente pas plus agée que lui, elle possède des cheveux noirs lisses reflétant la faible lueur de la torche du couloir, sa peau était pâle, son visage avait des traits fins mais avec une expression de fragilité. Son corps svelte et finement musclée était recouvert de haillons dévoilant de longues et fines jambes. Mais Harry fut sortit de la contemplation d'un telle créature quand un bruit résonna dans le couloir, il se cacha instinctivement dans un coin sombre regardant l'homme cagoulé ouvrir le porte du cachot, c'était un mangemort. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et caressa sa joue pour ensuite laisser courir sa main sur le cou puis le lourd médaillon en or pour atteindre la naissance de sa poitrine qu'il s'apprêtait à flatter avec le plus grand soin quand une voix glaciale de fit entendre:

Avery écartes toi d'elle avant que je ne te jette un doloris.

Oui maître.

Harry retint une bouffée de colère à la vue de Voldemort, mais il était différent de celui qu'il avait vu renaître lors de sa quatrième année, il avait repris les trait d'un Tom Riddle de 25 ans. Il s'approcha à son tour du corps inanimée de la jeune fille et fit signe à Avery de partir ce qu'il fit en s'inclinant. C'est alors que Tom s'accroupit en face du corps et le détailla. Il flatta doucement la joue de sa propriétaire qui ouvrit doucement les yeux dévoilant une paire d'yeux couleur or parés de cils noir longs et ourlés. Une expression de mépris se logea alors sur le visage de le brune.

Que me veux tu encore? cracha t-elle faiblement.

Profiter de ta compagnie voyons avant que tu ne sois sacrifiée à mon profit, lança t-il d'un air charmeur.

Il leva sa main pour lui caresser le visage mais elle détourna la tête ce qui le mis en colère, ses prunelles avant sombres étaient à présent rouges. Il pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec violence, la jeune fille se débattait mais rien n'y faisait. Il la serra contre le mur pour enfin l'allonger sous lui. Il lui immobilisa les jambes pendant qu'il se délectait de la peau satinée de la jeune fille qui se débattait vainement. C'est alors que d'un mouvement de bassin elle put l'écarter de lui et espérer frapper avec ses jambes libres. Seulement Tom Riddle lui lança un sort sans baguette, un doloris, ce qui la fit stopper et son corps se convulser de douleur mais elle ne criait pas, elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Voldemort cessa le maléfice la laissant à terre le corps agité de soubresauts.

Peu m'importe, si je n'ai pas ton corps, j'aurais ton pouvoir ce qui est amplement suffisant, lança t-il en partant.

Soudain il stoppa net à côté de Harry qui avait assisté à toute la scène impuissant, il s'approcha de Harry qui voulu partir mais il le stoppa en l'étranglant. Harry se débattait de toutes ces forces mais en vain. Alors qu'il se sentait partir, il entendit une voix l'appeler:

Harry...Harry...Harry... HARRY!!!!!

Il se réveilla alors dans son lit en nage, le souffle court, Ron devant lui l'air inquiet.

Que se passe t-il Harry? Une vision de V...V.. Vold..emort?...

Ron je crois que quelqu'un est en danger...

Voilà!!!!Vous avez aimer?? Laissez moi votre avis!Kisses from Paris à tous!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, lors de la réunion matinale de l'Ordre, Harry fit part de son rêve ou plutôt de sa vision aux autres membres. Il fut convenu d'une mission de reconnaissance lors du bal annuel de la Hogwarts Charity School donné par les Malefoys le lendemain soir. En effet, les membres soupçonnaient Voldemort de s'y cacher notamment grâce aux informations données par Draco Malefoy qui étaient devenu, au même titre que son parrain Rogue, un espion pour l'Ordre. Le meurtre de Dumbledore ayant été justifié par la Pensine du défunt. Ainsi après avoir passé une nuit agité par des vision de la mystérieuse jeune fille, Harry rejoint donc Ron, Hermione, Remus et Tonks en smoking blanc, alors que Ron le portait noir, et Remus bleu nuit; Hermione elle portait un fourreau parme et Tonks une robe verte eau légère assortie à la couleur rousse de ses cheveux. Une fois transplaner dans l'immense hall des Malefoys, ils entrèrent alors dans la salle de réception somptueusement décorée, des colonnes de marbre blanc entouraient l'immense salle, des serveurs s'agitaient afin de combler les invités, le champagne coulaient à flots, une douce musique étaient jouée par un orchestre installé sur une estrade et les invités avaient revêtus leurs plus belles parures. Nos guerriers de la lumière se mêlèrent à la foule sans mal saluant quelques membres du ministère. Puis au bout d'un moment, Harry se retira prétextant de se rendre aux commodités afin de pouvoir examiner les cachots pour espérer y retrouver la demoiselle détenue. Il emprunta un escalier étroit après avoir revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité, et se faufila doucement vers le sous sol où il pensait trouver les cellules.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Elle était là belle une de ces beautés fragiles comme une plume,tremblante de froid, les bras liés au mur, et toujours ce lourd pendentif qui ornait son cou. Il voulu ouvrir la cage mais n'y arriva pas.

Hey, murmura t-il à la brune.

Celle ci releva lentement la tête et le regard émeraude croisa un océan d'or.

Que faites vous ici? qui êtes vous? dit-elle faiblement.

Je suis ici pour essayer de vous sauver de cet enfer mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette grille...

Non! Ne l'ouvrez surtout pas vous allez déclencher l'alarme magique! Laissez moi, ne risquez pas votre vie inutilement car la mienne est condamnée..., finit-elle d'un air résignée.

Hors de question! Je reviendrais!

Et il partit rapidement, car des pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir. Une fois regagné la salle de réception, il rejoint donc le reste de membres.

Alors Harry, demanda Hermione.

Elle est bien ici, mais je n'ai pas réussi à rompre le charme d'emprisonnement...

Encore heureux!!! s'exclama t-elle, tu aurais pu déclenché l'alarme, réfléchis donc!

Ouais... bon on y va, il faut mettre en place un plan pour l'en sortir.

Ils approuvèrent et partirent en transplanant. Une fois revenu au QG, ils réunirent le reste de l'Ordre pour faire une mise au point. Il fut décider que la mission s'effectuera dans 3 jours le temps pour Hermione de rechercher dans la bibliothèque des Blacks un sort assez puissant pour détruire le sort sans déclenché l'alarme. Ainsi le jour J l'équipe d'intervention composée de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus et Tonks transplanèrent au lieu de rendez vous fixé par Draco. Il leur indiqua un passage secret pour accéder plus rapidement aux cachots et repris sa place de sentinelle. Harry en tête du groupe marchait prudemment jusqu'à la cellule où était enfermée la jeune femme. Une fois arrivée devant la grille, il céda sa place à Hermione qui récita une incantation, un léger déclic retenti et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la cellule. Tonks s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui ota ses chaînes mais une puissante alarme retenti. Tous se redressèrent rapidement près à combattre mais une plainte de la jeune fille attira l'attention d'Harry.

Enlèves moi ce collier... souffla t-elle faiblement

Quoi mais ils arrivent...Fais ce que je te dis, vite... reprit-elle plus durement.

Harry obtempéra et aussitôt cela fait une faible lumière rouge entoura la jeune fille. Elle se redressa avec plus de vigueur et se joint aux combattants de la lumière au moment où les mangemorts arrivaient. Les membres de l'Ordre s'apprêtaient à lancer des sorts quand elles les stoppa net.

Laissez moi faire...

Une aura de feu l'entoura alors et des flammes apparurent aux pieds des mangemorts qui commençaient à prendre feu. des hurlements se firent entendre, les brûlés vifs criait des sorts d'eau mais rien n'y faisait. C'est alors que la jeune fille s'approcha du mur, y apposa ses mains et un passage remontant à la surface s'ouvrit. Ils s'y engouffrèrent tous la stupeur passée alors que le passage se refermait sur leurs pas. Une fois hors du domaine Malefoys ils purent transplaner avec aise au QG.

Ah vous voilà! s'écria Molly Weasley. Vous avez réussi, venez jeune fille je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger, vous avez l'air bien mal en point.La brune suivit Molly docilement pendant que l'escouade de l'Ordre s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout sur les pouvoirs de la nouvelle arrivant.  
Harry es-tu bien sûr d'elle? je veux dire tu as vu ce qu'elle est capable de faire..., interrogea Remus.

Clair! C'est super flippant! renchérit Ron.

Ecoutez je sais que ça vous semble bizarre mais il faudra l'interroger pour en savoir plus, ainsi elle nous dira tous ce que nous voulons savoir.

J'espère que tu as raison...

Et ils rejoignirent la salle à manger où Rogue les rejoint peu de temps après, tous dévisageaient la jeune femme, certains avec crainte, d'autres avec curiosité. Cette dernière sentant l'attention des membres de l'Ordre sur elle, releva la tête de son plat et regarda l'ensemble des personnes présentes pour s'arrêter sur Harry et enfin prendre la parole.

Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour tout même si c'était insensé! Je m'appelle Clover Elisabeth Solarius...

A l'écoute de son nom, Rogue, Remus, Molly, Tonks et Hermione poussèrent une exclamation. Harry ne comprenant pas demanda alors la cause. Ce fut Hermione qui éclaira sa lanterne.

Harry, les Solarius sont une puissante dynastie de sorciers de Sangs purs, ils existent depuis très longtemps des écris antiques parlent de cette famille, elle est bien plus ancienne encore que les malfoys ou les blacks! Tous ses membres maîtrisent un des quatres éléments grâce à un pacte passer avec les esprits du vent, du feu,de la terre et de l'eau.

C'est exact.. acquiesça Clover.

Cependant... dit Rogue... toute cette famille fut détruite en une nuit par un puissant démon, je ne pensais pas qu'il restait un survivant...

La raison pour laquelle je suis la seule survivante c'est parce qu'avant que ma famille soit décimée Voldemort m'enleva afin d'obtenir le pouvoir de ma famille.

Mais enfin pourquoi? s'exclama Ginny.

Imagine pouvoir controler à ta guise les quatre éléments sans avoir besoin d'un baguette, le rêve pour tout mage noir...

Pourquoi ne pas t'être libéré? demanda Hermione.

Tout simplement à cause de ce collier.

A ces mots, elle montra le lourd pendentif en or que Harry lui avait oté. Il était rond avec un serpent enserrant une rose.

C'est le symbole de notre famille, ce pendentif a été créé par notre propre famille afin de bloquer toutes capacités magiques et absorbé l'énergie vitale de celui qui le porte petit à petit. C'est grâce à cela que Voldemort me gardait sous sa coupe et cela depuis mes 10 ans, finit-elle la mine sombre.

Alors tu as été la captive de Voldemort durant 7 ans?

Oui..

Un grand silence s'abattit parmi les personnes présentes. Le coeur de Harry se serra à la pensée de cette autre vie gâchée par Voldemort, il serra les poings sous la table. Ginny perçue sa rage contenue et posa sa main sur un de ses poings.Ca va aller Harry? murmura t-elle à l'intention du jeune homme qu'elle aimait encore malgré leurs séparation.Avant qu'il ne put répondre,Draco arriva dans la salle à manger et se figea lorsqu'il découvrit la jeune femme.

Clover...?

Dray...

Il se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras comme pour se persuader qu'elle était bien là, tandis que des larmes silencieuses roulaient doucement sur les joues diaphane des la brune. Ils se séparèrent enfin sous le regard du reste des personnes présentes et Draco prit place à côté d'elle tout en lui tenant tendrement la main.

Je croyais que tu étais morte... du moins c'est ce que Père m'a dit... si j'avais su..., murmura t-il en détournant le regard honteux.

Clover sourit tendrement et posa une main fine et délicate sur la joue du blond afin qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dray, nous n'étions que des enfants. Et qui aurait pu savoir que Voldemort même à l'état d'esprit aurait pu m'enlever en prenant possession du corps d'un autre.

Mais, je... Chut, fit-elle en lui posant l'index sur la bouche. Tout va bien à présent, tout ira bien...

Et elle le prit dans ses bras, le reste de la table sortit de la pièce pour laisser les deux jeunes gens tranquilles. Harry se fit traîner dehors par Ginny alors que ce dernier se crispait lorsqu'il vit Draco prendre à nouveau Clover dans ses bras. Il ressentait un pincement indéfinissable au coeur sans parvenir à déterminer quoi. Ginny le remarqua et se renfrogna.

#Je crois que je ne vais pas beaucoup l'apprécier celle là! Harry est à moi... pensa t-elle en sortant.#


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Après quelques minutes,Molly entra dans la salle à manger afin de montrer sa chambre à Clover, ils montèrent donc en compagnie de Draco dont la brune ne voulait pas lâcher la main. Une fois arrivés devant la porte,Molly leurs souhaita une bonne nuit et parti laissant les deux jeunes gens à nouveau seuls

.Bon je vais te laisser te reposer, Clo'...

Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi juste cette nuit, le pria t-elle.

Nan, je dois absolument rentrer avant que mon père ne sache que je suis sorti, mais nous nous reverrons bientôt, je te le promets, lui murmura t-il en la prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et transplana, Clover entra dans sa chambre décorée dans les tons mauve avec en son centre un lit à baldaquin au tentures pourpre dans lequel elle tomba de sommeil sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses haillons.

_Voldemort faisait les cents pas dans un des nombreux boudoirs du Malfoy's Manson, devant lui Malfoy Senior,Nott et Avery le regardaient avec appréhension. _

_Comment avez vous pu la laisser S'ECHAPPER!!!!!!!! cria t-il en détruisant au passage un fauteuil!_

_Nous sommes désolée Maître mais l'Ordre était là, nous ne l'avons compris que trop tard, de plus ils l'ont libérée du pouvoir de la bride, elle a réduit en cendre 10 de nos hommes et..._

_Silence Nott! Doloris!_

_ Le corps de Nott fut pris de violents spasmes, tandis que le malheureux hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. __Malfoy et Avery frissonnèrent devant la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La fille lui était très précieuse et la perdre avant été un erreur qui aurait pu leurs être mortelle. _

_Peu importe de toute façon ses pouvoirs ne sont pas encore tout à fait stables, elle ne maîtrise pas encore l'eau, je peux bien lui laisser un peu de répit avant de récupérer mon dû quand elle aura enfin 18 ans en août! (rire machiavélique) et puis même si elle est loin, je garde toujours le contrôle sur elle..._

_Mais..._

_Silence Avery! Ma décision est prise j'attendrais encore un peu et dès que le moment sera venu, elle sera sacrifiée..._

_ Et il éclata d'un rire froid et machiavélique._

Clover se réveilla en sursaut, en nage, elle avait assisté à toute la scène dans ses songes. Ainsi il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à vivre... Non elle n'était pas née pour être manger par un démon, elle se battra pour vivre. Elle sortit donc du lit et s'avança vers la penderie et l'ouvrit, elle y trouva une chemise d'homme blanche. Elle se changea, elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisses c'était suffisant, elle la boutonna en laissant deux boutons libres et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin de trouver un verre d'eau. A son plus grand étonnement c'était déjà éclairé. Elle entra donc pour trouver Harry attablé avec un verre de lait dans la main. Quand il vit la jeune femme ainsi vêtu, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il déglutit. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile.

Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas trouver le sommeil on dirait

Oui, j'arrête pas de penser aux Hor... rien rien du tout, finit-il précipitamment.

Aux Horcruxes, c'est ça? dit-elle en se servant un verre d'eau et elle s'assit à côté deHarry

Comment es-tu...?

...Au courant, tu oublies que j'ai passé 10 ans sous le joug de Voldemort! répondit -elle en souriant légèrement. Donc si je comprend bien tu cherches à les détruire n'est ce pas?

Oui, mais nous en avons détruit que 5 (NDLA: Je fais comme si il en avait détruit déjà cinq, c'est mieux pour mon histoire!), il en reste 2 dont Nagini.

Nan 3, il y en a un huitième, j'ai entendu Voldemort le dire clairement.

Ainsi il nous en reste deux à découvrir. Pourrais-tu nous y aider... bien sûr si tu ne veux pas je...

Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'accepte, lui dit-elle calmement en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Ce contact apaisa Harry, mais un léger pincement à sa cicatrise le démangea. Jugeant que ce n'était rien, il continuant la conversation avec une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

Depuis as tu connu Malfoy?

Tu l'appelles Malfoy?

Malgré le fait que nous sommes à présent du même côté, on n'efface pas 6 ans de haine commune en un claquement de doigts!

J'ai connu Dray à l'âge de mes 4 ans. Les Malfoys organisaient une grande réception avec toutes les familles de Sangs Purs dont ma famille faisait bien évidemment partie. Tandis que les parents étaient dans la salle de réception, les enfants s'amusaient dans le parc. Nous faisions comme si on étaient à un bal et nous dansions enfin sauf moi. Les autres enfants avaient peurs de moi parce que je pouvais faire apparaître des flammes comme ça, _et elle ouvrit sa paume une flamme apparu et disparut quand elle la referma_, sans baguette. J'étais donc dans un coin seule à m'amuser avec des flammes quand Dray s'est approcher de moi et m'a dit qu'il trouvait ça génial, il m'a inviter à danser et nous avons passer le reste de l'après midi tous les deux. Nous somme par la suite devenu très proches, car même au sein de notre clan, je n'étais pas normale. En effet, chez les Solarius on a à la naissance la capacité de contrôler un élément, seulement moi comme tu as pu le voir j'en contrôle plusieurs.Lesquels?Le feu,l'air et la terre. A mes 18 ans, je pourrais enfin contrôler l'eau.

C'est...

Bizarre, flippant,...Nan,... incroyable, souffla t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Merci, murmura t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Donc, Malfoy et toi êtes très proches...

Oui, et il fut mon premier amour... répondit-elle une lueur de tendresse dansant dans ses prunelles dorées.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un coup de poing pour Harry, ainsi ils se sont aimés, mais ils le sont peut-être toujours. A cette pensée, Harry secoua vivement sa tête, ce qui surprit Clover.

Quelque chose ne va pas Harry?Nan tout va... Qu'est ce qui se passe? ça va?... Clover...

Cette dernière grimaçait en se tenant la tête entre ses mains, une douleur incroyable fusait de part et d'autre de sa tête, ce qui lui fit prendre l'équilibre et tomber de sa chaise. Harry s'accroupit en face d'elle en essayait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Après quelques secondes elle releva la tête, les paupières encore closes étourdie par la douleur enfin passée.

Tout va bien?

Oui ça va mieux, répondit -elle en ouvrant les yeux ce qui provoqua chez Harry un léger sursaut.

Pendant un instant, un reflet rouge avait traversé les prunelles or de la brune.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit dans la chambre de Clover en compagnie de Ginny. Elles frappèrent puis entrèrent après qu'elle les aies convié à entrer. Clover était assise dans son lit et les regardait le regard embrumé par le manque de sommeil.

Bonjour Clover, bien dormi? demanda Hermione pleine d'entrain.

Un peu agité mais rien de bien important.

Écoute comme tu n'as pas de vêtement pour l'instant nous allons te prêter ce qu'il faut et nous irons au Chemin de Traverse ensuite faire quelques emplettes vu que la rentrée est demain. Ca te dit? reprit Hermione.

Oui, avec plaisir les filles, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je peux métamorphosé la chemise que je porte vous savez, et d'autres objets afin de compléter.

Tu aurais pu le faire si tu avais une baguette! railla Ginny.

Pas besoin!

Elle sortit du lit, leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et claqua des doigts aussitôt une vague de flammes partit de ses pieds remonta tout en laissant découvrir au fur et à mesure une robe blanche d'été, qui lui arrivait 10 cm au dessus des genoux, et lui moulait légèrement tout le haut du corps jusqu'à la taille où elle se faisait un peu plus ample. Hermione et Ginny était bouche bée, ce fut Hermione qui retrouva l'usage de la parole le plus vite.

Tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette???

Oui, répondit Clover calmement.

Incroyable, dis tu pourrais pas m'arranger un peu ma tenue, demanda t-elle en désignant son T-shirt et son jean un peu large.

Bien sûr!

Et elle claqua des doigts le même phénomène se produisit sur Hermione et elle se retrouva habillée d'un corsaire moulant en jean et d'un top bleu ciel moulant lui aussi.

Merci beaucoup c'est génial, Clo', au fait ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle ainsi?

Nan d'ailleurs c'est le surnom que m'a donné Dray et ... mes parents.

Oh je suis désolée... si tu veux appelles moi Mia comme tout le monde!

Très bien Mia!

Et elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ginny qui avait assisté à la scène était jalouse de la complicité qui était rapidement née entre les deux brunes.Une fois prêtes les trois jeunes filles descendirent pour petit déjeuner, quand elle arrivèrent Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler la tenue de la brune aux yeux ors, sa robe lui moulait sans exagérer son corps bien que toujours un peu frêle, ce qui n'ôtait rien à son charme, elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber au creux de son dos et portait des escarpins blancs avec un talon de 7 cm et avait mis un peu de mascara et d'eye liner. Hermione elle portait en plus de son corsaire et de son top un fin bandeau ciel qui dégageait son doux visage et une paire d'espadrilles bleus à talons compensé. Enfin Ginny portait un jean ainsi qu'un top rouge avec une paire de ballerines et s'était maquillés en accord avec ses yeux verts.

Salut les filles! Vous êtes jolies comme tout ce matin!

Pourquoi nous ne le sommes pas d'habitude? sermonna Hermione.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Après avoir déjeuner ils transplanèrent tous au chemin de Traverse sauf Ginny qui prit la poudre de cheminette n'ayant pas son permis. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes Hermione et Clover partirent d'un côté et Ginny, Harry, et Ron de l'autre.

#_Je vais enfin pouvoir accaparer l'attention d' Harry sans que cette fille soit là_# pensa t-elle.

Clover et Hermione commencèrent leurs shopping par le magasin de sous vêtements Victoria Secret et La perla. Hermione acheta 5 ensembles dont 2 en flanelles noirs, 1 rouge, et 2 rose pastel avec string et boxer assortis. Clover elle en acheta une bonne vingtaine dans les tons rouges,noirs,blanc et verts émeraudes avec tanga, boxers et strings assortis. En effet elle avait pu accéder à son compte sans sa clé du fait de circonstances atténuantes. Hermione était restée clouée sur place à la vue de la fortune de la brune qui en avait été gênée. Elles continuèrent avec d'autres magasins de vêtements où elles y dépensèrent une petite fortune, c'est ainsi qu'au cours d'un séance d'essayage chez Chloé:

Mia, regarde cette petite robe bleu elle t' ira à ravir!

Je sais pas elle est très chère!

Ne t'en fait pas je te l'offre!

Mais...,protesta Mia.

Pas de mais qui tienne, coupa Clover en la poussant elle ainsi que la dite robe dans une cabine d'essayage pour s'asseoir dans le sofa d'en face avec le même modèle mais en noir.Mia sortit enfin de la cabine, elle était superbe, l'étoffe moulait avantageusement ses courbes généreuses, les fines bretelles mettaient en avant ses épaules tandis que la longueur mi cuisse dévoilait ses jambes.

Mia tu es magnifique!!!!!

Merci, et toi tu l'essaies aussi en noir?

Oui.

Elle entra à son tour dans la cabine et en ressortit.

Cependant il semblait qu'elle avait modifié la robe car le décolleté en V profond se fermait derrière son cou et bien que la longueur est été la même, il n'y avait pas de fente.

Clo', ne me dis pas que...

Ok, je ne te le dirais pas!

Oh mais ce n'est correcte voyons!!! s'offusqua t-elle.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'y verront que du feu, et puis je trouve qu'elle me va mieux ainsi!

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, s'exclama une voix grave et chaude.

C'était Draco. Il portait un t shirt noir moulant sa musculature avantageuse et un jean noir simple, ses cheveux était comme à son habitude en bataille avec quelques mèches lui tombant devant ses yeux aciers.

Dray! s'exclama Clover en lui sautant dans les bras et l'embrassant sur la joue. Que fais tu ici?

Oh et bien je fais quelques emplettes moi aussi, et quand je vous ai vu entrer ici, je vous ai suivis. Salut Granger!

Salut Malfoy, répondit Hermione d'un geste de la main.

Ca vous dis qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on aille prendre un verre? proposa Clover.

pourquoi pas!

Et ils sortirent après avoir réglé leurs achat, Draco proposa son bras à Clover qui accepta, et notre trio se dirigea vers le Heaven,un nouveau bar tendance. Ils commandèrent des cocktails frais faiblement alcoolisés et s'assirent à une table après avoir réduit et glisser leurs paquets dans leurs nouveau sac à main.

Alors les filles où est passé le reste de la troupe?

Ils sont partis de leurs côté! Sûrement pour le Quidditch... soupira Hermione.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi en passant un agréable moment. Puis ils durent se rendre chez Ollivanders afin de trouver une baguette pour Clover, elle en ressortit avec une baguette en ébène dont le manche était stylisé de plusieurs arabesques contenant à l'intérieur un crin de licorne. En chemin, ils croisèrent le reste de la troupe avec lesquels ils rentrèrent au Square. Après avoir déposé leurs achats, ils se rendirent dans un boudoir afin d'y prendre le thé, mais manquant de sièges Clover du s'installer sur les jambes de Draco, ce qui déplu fortement à Harry mais réjoui le blond et Ginny. Enfin vint l'heure du diner, où tous s'attablèrent puis tous partirent chacun de leur côté dans leurs chambres. Draco raccompagna la belle brune à la sienne qui l'invita à entrer.

Je sais que tu dois repartir, mais reste un peu.

Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai dis à mon père que je dormais chez Blaise, ensuite un de mes elfes m'apportera mes affaires à la gare.

Donc tu dors avec moi...

Oui, et il la prit dans ses bras. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir laisser vivre un tel supplice sans rien y faire.

Clover se redressa apposa ses mains autour du visage du blond, et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

Dray regardes moi, tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne savais pas ce qui se tramait. Je ne t'en veux pas... lui murmura t-elle doucement en essuyant du pouce une unique larme qui coulait maintenant sur la joue du blond.

Il la regarda intensément, puis rapprocha son visage du sien pour s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, Clover passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure comme pour donner son accord au blond qui franchit la maigre distance qui les séparait. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour profiter de leur douceur. Puis l'embrassa avec tendresse tandis qu'il parcourait de ses mains le corps frêle de la brune. Celle ci passa ses mains dans la chevelure lunaire de son compagnon alors que le baiser se faisait plus intense. Draco la souleva alors et la posa sur le lit avec la plus grande précaution comme si elle risquait de se briser sous son étreinte sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Il caressa son corps en traçant des arabesques irréelles sur ses hanches alors qu'elle lui ôtait son t shirt. Elle bascula au dessus de lui et quitta enfin ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou où elle flatta la chair douce du blond, pour enfin poursuivre sa route vers son torse imberbe et pâle. Elle murmura un formule et la lumière s'éteignit alors que quelques flammes sortait de son corps pour venir flotter autour d'eux créant un lumière tamisée.

C'est magnifique...

Merci Dray

Alors qu'elle parvint à son nombril d'où partait un fine ligne de poil qui descendait vers le pantalon qu'elle retira avec facilité. Elle s'assit alors sur les hanches du blond qui commençait à être étroit dans son boxer. Il attrapa le bas de la robe de la jeune femme qu'il remonta tout en caressant ses cuisses au passage, pour enfin la retirer dévoilant le corps de Clover dont la nudité était cacher par un soutien gorge sans bretelles en coton blanc et un tanga assortis. Des dessous simples qui firent exploser le cœur de Draco. Elle paraissait tellement fragile, tellement pure vêtue ainsi. Il reprit donc le dessus et dégrafa le haut tout en la couvrant de baisers,puis descendit vers sa poitrine ferme et ronde dont il lécha avec avidité les tétons rosés qui se durcirent sous le plaisir provoquant des gémissements chez la brune. Il descendit alors vers son bas qu'il ôta avec aisance, écarta doucement ses cuisses et y plongea la tête. Il titilla le clitoris avec sa langue ce qui provoqua des plaintes de plus en plus profondes de la part de la brune, qui réussit à prononcer une formule d'insonorisation malgré le plaisir qui lui traversait le corps de part et d'autre, puis il enfonça doucement un doigt dans son antre ce qui lui arracha un cri de pur plaisir, qui se transforma en des gémissements profonds alors qu'il commençait des vas et viens. La brune commençait à perdre de pieds, il le savait, mais lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles internes se resserrer sur ses doigts et un gémissement plus profonds que les autres il su qu'elle avant atteint le summum du plaisir. Il remonta donc vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement afin de la ramener du paradis dans lequel elle serait bientôt à nouveau emmenée.

Une fois retrouver ses esprits, Clover aida Draco à baisser son boxer révélant un érection douloureuse, elle voulu le soulager et y apposa les mains provoquant un soupir chez le concerné, et commença des vas et viens en prenant soin d'en flatter le haut. Draco grogna pour l'arrêter et devant l'incompréhension de la brune il l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait la pénétrer. Dans un accord silencieux, Draco écarta de nouveau les cuisses de la jeune femme, et la pénétra doucement et progressivement provoquant une plainte de douleur chez cette dernière.

Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais y aller doucement...

J'ai confiance en toi Dray...

Il continua sa progression jusqu'au bout puis s'arrêta afin que la demoiselle s'habitue à sa présence, il essuya du pouce une larme au coin de l'œil de Clover qui l'embrassa comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de commencer les vas et viens. Il se mua doucement en elle au rythme d'une mélodie silencieuse connue d'eux seuls. Elle l'accompagna dans cette danse sensuelle alors que le plaisir avait commencer à remplacer la douleur. Les coups de rein se firent plus puissants, les gémissements des amants s'intensifièrent avec la cadence pour enfin s'unir dans un ultime cri d'extase.Draco reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Clover alors qu'il se retirait doucement, et prit sa baguette pour murmurer un sort de contraception. Clover dans un ultime effort les retournèrent, ce qui surprit Draco.

Je préfère dormir sur toi dray, souffla t-elle d'un air coquin

.Il les couvrit des draps alors que la brune posait sa tête sur son épaule et il s'endormit pour rejoindre à son tour le pays des songes.

Voili voilou voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me poster vos rewiews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

L'ambiance du quai 9 3/4 était pesante et lourde des séquelles de l'année passée. Les élèves craignaient beaucoup la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors et le fait d'avoir perdu leur directeur ne faisait qu'exacerber cette impression. Malgré la nomination du professeur Mc Gonnagal au poste du défunt, l'anxiété pouvait se lire sur tous les visages autant celui des élèves que de leurs parents. Alors que tout le monde embarquait, un petit groupe se frayait doucement son chemin au travers de la foule compacte. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Clover marchaient lentement leurs bagages rétrécis dans leurs poches ou sac à main. Harry portait un jean délavé avec un pull vert à mailles fines, Ron lui portait un pantalon noir avec un sweat blanc, Hermione elle s'était fait une queue de cheval un peu haute et s'était vêtu d'une robe pull grise, de collants noirs et d'une paire de bottes à petits talons, le tout agrémenté d'un it bag noir. Ginny pour sa part avait opté pour un petit haut moulant beige ajusté, et d'un jean bootcut marron assortis avec des ballerines noires et un d'un petit sac noir. Enfin Clover portait une mini jupe noire en jean avec un débardeur blanc et une veste en cuir ajusté par-dessus. Elle avait préféré lâcher sa chevelure de jais qui tombait gracieusement dans son dos, une pochette en cuir noir en guise de bagage à main, une paire de petites bottines noires à 10 cm de talon et une paire de lunettes de soleil noires et opaques

Notre petit groupe après quelques adieux s'installa donc dans un compartiment libre, les garçons et Ginny sur une banquette, Hermione et Clover sur l'autre. Le train démarra donc à 12h pile alors que les cinq jeunes gens discutaient gaiement. C'est alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Draco Malfoy, il était seul, Clover le pris donc dans ses bras alors qu'il en profitait pour l'embrasser langoureusement devant le reste des jeunes présents dans la cabine. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ce fut Hermione qui les félicita la première suivit de Ginny secrètement heureuse d'avoir enfin le champ libre pour Harry suivit de Ron et ce dernier. Clover sortit donc en compagnie de Malfoy du compartiment, celui ci ne pouvant y rester sous peine de griller sa couverture. Le voyage se passa donc sans encombre: Ginny flirtant avec un Harry plongé dans ses pensées, Hermione lisant un épais ouvrage et Ron dormant et se goinfrant de temps en temps.

Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Hogwarts! Les professeurs Snape et Slughorn occuperont respectivement comme l'année passée les postes de professeur de DCFM et de potions.

Ron émit un soupir bruyant s'attirant les foudres de la nouvelle directrice.

Ensuite, continua l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, nous accueillerons en plus des premières années, une nouvelle élève Clover Solarius...

Des murmures s'élevèrent.

...Qui, poursuivi Mc Gonagall, entrera directement en 7e année après avoir été réparti. Miss pourriez vous vous avancez, je vous prie.Clover s'approcha du choixpeau que tenait le professeur Flitwick.

ha ha, s'exclama l'antique objet, une Solarius, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Mais je vois que tu es différente de tes semblables, tes... pouvoirs semblent plus grands, et cette...

Je sais tout ça espèce de sale chapeau rapiécé, souffla t-elle d'une voix froide et sifflante.

oh... je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre milles ce pourrait-il que...

La ferme! Et annonce Slytherin, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te fasse brûler... murmura t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Très bien... SLYTHERIN!

Clover se leva et s'avança féline vers sa table et ainsi vers Draco Malfoy qu'elle embrassa fougueusement une fois assise. Celui ci surprit, mis fin à contre cœur au baiser et la regarda, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux il ne vit que des prunelles carmin. Clover mais qu'est ce que...La jeune fille sourit d'un air narquois puis ferma les yeux prise d'une douleur aiguë à la tête, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses yeux étaient à nouveau or.

Excuse-moi Dray... c'est... je suis tellement contente d'être dans la même maison que toi!

Es-tu sûre que ça va? Demanda t-il inquiet.

Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, approuva la noiraude avec un petit sourire.

#Je dois absolument essayer de le contrôler, pensa t-elle, de tels comportements paraîtront vite suspects. Maudit sois tu#

A la fin du repas, la directrice se leva à nouveau.

Bien à présent que nous sommes tous restaurés, j'aimerais vous annoncer les nouveaux préfets. Pour la maison Gryffindor, Miss Granger et M. Potter, pour les Hufflepuffs, Miss Lynday et M. Mac Fadden, pour les Ravenclaws Miss Murray et M. Kiniko enfin pour les Slytherin M Malfoy et Miss Solarius. Cette dernière nomination a été décidée par le les professeurs et moi-même à la vue des capacités de celle-ci. Merci de votre attention vous pouvez vous rendre dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Que les 7e années aident les nouveaux, je dois m'entretenir avec les préfets.

Tous les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle, à l'exception de la directrice et des nouveaux préfets.

Bien suivez-moi.

Ils se rendirent donc au 5 ème étage et s'arrêtèrent devant 2 tableaux l'un représentant une nymphe de l'eau l'autre une nymphe du feu.

Les préfets de Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff ont leurs appartements derrière le tableau de la nymphe d'eau les autres derrière celui de la nymphe de feu,bien je vous laisse découvrir vos appartements... bonne soirée jeunes gens.

Et elle partit dans un des sombres couloirs du château alors que les préfets rentraient dans leurs appartements respectifs. Harry, Hermione, Draco et Clover furent subjugués par la beauté et le luxe qui se dégageaient de ces lieux. En effet, la pièce était de forme circulaire, décorée aux couleurs de gryffindor et slytherin dans un mélange harmonieux. En son centre trônait un grand sofa en cuir noir ainsi que deux fauteuils dans la même matière de chaque côté et une table basse ovale, le tout posé sur un tapis moelleux blanc et tourné vers une imposante cheminée en marbre sombre. Au-dessus de l'âtre étaient disposé les armoiries des deux maisons. De l'autre côté à gauche de la porte d'entrée se tenait une sorte de bar laqué noir avec de hauts tabourets derrière lequel contre le mur trônait une mini kitchenette aménagée et quelques placards magiques qui se remplissait au gré des envies. A droite de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait une grande table en acajou à 6 places sans doute pour faire les devoirs ou autres.

Enfin de chaque côté de la pièce se situaient trois portes dont 4 menaient aux chambres, deux aux salles des bains. Nos amis de slytherin et de gryffindor entrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, tandis que les chambres des lions étaient rouge et or celles des serpents étaient vertes et argent, elles étaient conçues de la même manière avec un grand lit à baldaquin king size, un bureau en acajou, un immense dressing de 3m² et une coiffeuse avec un miroir orné pour les filles. Lorsque les filles ouvrirent la petite porte à côté de la coiffeuse elles découvrirent toutes les deux la salle de bains qu'elles partageraient ensemble. Un grand bassin pouvant faire jacuzzi à même le sol de 2m de profondeur, une cabine de douche à jets de massage, deux lavabos avec de part et d'autre un placard et au-dessus un grand miroir, le tout en marbre blanc. Je crois que je vais y passer des heures, s'exclama Hermione enthousiaste.Pas trop j'espère, répliqua d'un faux air sérieux Clover.Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent d'un air malin et sortirent rejoindre les jeunes hommes dans le salon. Harry étaient train de se détendre dans un des fauteuils alors que Draco s'afférait derrière le bar.

Venez vous asseoir les filles, proposa Harry un verre à la main.

Harry, mais... c'est de l'alcool!!!! S'exclama Hermione.

Oh! Allez Granger, j'ai juste fait quelques Margarita, dit Draco d'un air las.

Oh mais je ne m'en plains pas, fais tourner les Margarita Barman!

Très bien Miss!

Draco s'approcha des trois jeunes gens trois verres de cocktails à la main, il en tendit deux aux jeunes femmes et s'assit dans le grand canapé alors qu'Hermione faisait de même dans un des fauteuils et que Clover se blottissait dans les bras de son amant. Harry leur glissa un regard empreint à une profonde jalousie et commença à parler.

Cet appartement va nous permettre de mener nos recherches tranquillement afin de découvrir les trois derniers Horcruxes…

Trois ! S'exclama Hermione. Je pensais qu'il nous en restait deux !

Nan Mia, Voldemort a bien créé un 8e Horcruxe, affirma Clover d'un ton las.

Mais comment découvrir cet Horcruxe sachant que pour les autres on a pas mal ramé… soupira Draco.

Nous verrons bien, relativisa le Survivant, et puis il faut quand même essayer de se détendre un peu non ? Ajouta t-il en buvant une gorgée.

Pour une fois Potty je suis bien d'accord !

Le Potty en question laissa un regard noir, ce qui éclater de rire le reste du groupe. Cet instant de franche camaraderie était la soupape de sécurité qui leurs permettaient de tenir le coup face à la menace grandissante et omniprésente du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que les Gryffindor rentrait dans leurs chambres respectives pour se coucher, notre couple préférait rester assis pour profiter des dernières braises du feu agonisant dans la cheminée. Puis Draco se leva invitant sa douce à faire de même mais elle refusa prétextant rester encore quelques instants. La laissant ainsi seule, elle se perdit alors dans les méandres de ses pensées. Clover se leva afin d'admirer le paysage nocturne du Parc de Hogwarts. Une profonde tristesse l'enveloppait progressivement alors que son regard se tournait vers les cieux. La recherche des Horcruxes… elle devait les aider quitte à y perdre la vie et ceux qu'elle aime…

Dans un dernier regard aux étoiles, elle se dirigea vers la chambre du blond. Ce dernier était déjà endormi, elle se déshabilla donc enfilant la chemise laissée par le Serpentard et vint se blottir à ses côtés alors que ce dernier resserrait son étreinte sur sa fine taille. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et s'endormi à ses côtés.

Le lendemain étant un jour de repos, notre petit groupe sortit donc prendre l'air dans le parc. Un grand soleil brillait sur l'étendue de verdure attirant les élèves vers ses rayons chaleureux. Ron et Ginny vinrent se joindre à leurs amis étendus dans l'herbe verte, Clover assise au pied d'un arbre avait la tête de Draco posée sur ses cuisses, alors qu'Hermione et Harry allongés l'un à côté de l'autre étaient pris dans une bataille de chatouilles. La brune aux yeux or regardait ce tableau idyllique cherchant à le graver dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais connu ce genre de situations, mais cela l'emplissait d'une félicité et d'un bonheur incomparable. Elle observait du coin de l'œil le Survivant l'avait sortis de l'enfer du manoir. Il souriait gaiement à ses deux meilleurs amis qui se disputaient maintenant sur on ne sait quel sujet qui semblait les agités au plus haut point. Le brun riait à gorge déployée alors que Ginny le regardait d'un air rêveur. Cet intérêt pour le jeune homme de la part de la rousse intrigua et déstabilisa Clover. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de s'appesantir la dessus que Draco l'embrassait doucement la sortant de ses méditations, il la prit doucement dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur l'herbe. Clover prenait plaisir à l'embrasser mais un petit quelque chose lui manquait afin d'apprécier pleinement cette marque de tendresse. Alors qu'il se faisait plus pressant, un éclat de voix les interrompit :

Hey les amoureux c'est pas bientôt fini oui ?!S'exclama Hermione les mains sur les hanches l'air moqueur.

Clover lui tira la langue et recommença à embrasser Draco plus furieusement alors que les autres retournaient s'amuser. Oui, tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce que…

SPLASH

Les deux amants se séparèrent trempés jusqu'aux os pour fusiller du regard l'auteur de cet acte. Harry les regardait d'un air à la fois narquois et amusé tandis que les trois autres se tordaient de rire. Clover se releva avec un air de défi et une soudaine bourrasque de vent vint soulever Harry dans les airs le ballottant tel un paquet de chiffon par les pieds pour enfin le relâcher au-dessus du lac où il tomba tête la première. Ce dernier revint vers elle ruisselant pour la prendre par le bras la soulever tel une plume pour courir avec elle dans les bras vers le lac où ils se jetèrent.

TOUS DANS L'EAU !!!!!!Cria Ron en courant vers les deux jeunes gens, qui se chamaillaient joyeusement, ne prenant pas la peine de se dévêtir.

S'en suivit une véritable bataille aquatique où chacun s'amusait comme des fous. Clover se hissa sur la rive épuisée pour s'y allonger sur le dos regardant le ciel bleu, Harry la rejoint et se mit à ses côtés.

Tu sais Harry, ça faisait longtemps que je ne mettais pas amuser ainsi, j'en avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait de rire.

Le brun se tourna vers elle, elle avait des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses magnifiques yeux or, il cueilli de l'index ses perles d'eau dans un geste tendre. La brunette tourna ses yeux vers lui emplis de mélancolie. Une foule de sentiments se bagarrait à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'elle se noyait doucement dans ces océans d'émeraude. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu une telle sérénité. Durant leur échange, les autres étaient déjà partis se changer. Harry l'ayant remarqué se leva aidant Clover à faire de même et ils partirent vers le château où 12h sonnait. Ils croisèrent Draco, Hermione, Ginny et Ron se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner. Draco prit sa douce dans ses bras pour lui déposer un tendre baiser et la laissa monter se changer.

Arrivés dans leurs appartements, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs chambres respectives. Clover prit ses affaires et alla se changer dans la salle de bains, elle mit un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire entreprit de sécher ses cheveux à l'aide d'un vent chaud qu'elle créa. A ce moment là, Harry débarquait dans la salle d'eau portant encore son boxer mouillé alors que sa peau et ses cheveux étaient encore humides.

Les elfes de maisons ont totalement oublié de mettre des serviettes, marmonnait-il en entrant pensant la pièce vide.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit Clover si peu vêtue elle-même sous le choc de cette entrée inopinée. Elle détaillait avec une avidité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas le cœur musclé de Harry, ses tablettes de chocolats bien dessinés, ses biceps si bien travaillé, ses jambes à la fois fines et délicieusement musclées sans se douter qu'Harry fasse de même, son regard vagabondant de sa poitrine ferme et ronde à sa fine taille pour descendre vers ses hanches et ses fesses rebondies se finissant par une paire de jambes longues et fines.

Oh euh… désolé, bafouilla t-il, je voulais juste une serviette car nous n'en avons…

Oui … hum… tiens… bégaya la brune en lui tendant une serviette éponge verte.

Harry marmonna un merci en ferma la porte rapidement, pour s'y appuyer encore sous le choc de cette rencontre imprévue.

Merlin, qu'elle/il est belle/beau…pensèrent t-ils en soupirant.

Une fois habillée d'un slim noir, d'un dos nu rouge fluide et d'une paire d'escarpins, Clover sorti pour attendre Harry, ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un marcel vert et d'un jean noir simple.

Tu fais Slytherin habillé ainsi, se moqua doucement la brune.

Il lui tira la langue puérilement et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les autres. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet un trouble grandissant installé entre eux. Arrivé aux portes ils se séparèrent sans un regard et allèrent retrouver leur table. Clover s'installa à côté de Draco tandis que Harry faisait de même à côté de Ron tournant le dos à la jeune fille obsédant ses pensées. Après le repas, tous se retrouvèrent au pied des marches pour aller ensemble dans les appartements des préfets où ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et canapés. Harry observait le couple sur le fauteuil en face avec une pointe de jalousie mais il n'était pas le seul car un autre regard état tourné malgré lui vers les deux jeunes gens. Des pensées se bousculaient dans cet esprit tourmenté, était-ce de la jalousie, de l'envie ? Aucune réponse claire ne venait à son plus grand désarroi tel qu'elle n'entendit pas Ginny l'appeler.

Hermione ? Tu pourras m'aider alors ?

Quoi ?

En arithmencie ! Avoues, tu ne m'écoutais pas !

Désolée Ginny… oui bien sûr tu peux compter sur moi !

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon mettant un terme à la journée de nos jeunes adultes, laissant place à une nuit où de nombreuses questions seront posées sans jamais de réponses accordées.

Ce n'est plus un triangle amoureux qui se profile mais un rectangle !

XO XO


	5. Chapter 5

Harry observait le couple sur le fauteuil en face avec une pointe de jalousie mais il n'était pas le seul car un autre regard état tourné malgré lui vers les deux jeunes gens. Des pensées se bousculaient dans cet esprit tourmenté, était-ce de la jalousie, de l'envie ? Aucune réponse claire ne venait à son plus grand désarroi tel qu'elle n'entendit pas Ginny l'appeler.

Hermione ? Tu pourras m'aider alors ?

Quoi ?

En arithmencie ! Avoues, tu ne m'écoutais pas !

Désolée Ginny… oui bien sûr tu peux compter sur moi !

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon mettant un terme à la journée de nos jeunes adultes, laissant place à une nuit où de nombreuses questions seront posées sans jamais de réponses accordées.

Chapitre 5 :

Le soleil s'infiltrait au travers de la fine fente des rideaux de velours émeraude, éclairant de sa douce lueur, le visage pâle de Clover. Celle-ci remua légèrement incommodée par le fin faisceau de lumière, elle se retourna sur le côté espérant échapper à cet élément perturbateur. Le jeune blond allongé à ses côtés resserra l'étreinte de son bras musclé sur la fine taille de la Solarius réveillant cette dernière qui esquissa un sourire tendre face au visage endormi de l'homme qu'elle affectionnait. Mais était-ce de l'amour sincère ou une amourette d'enfance muée en une tendre affection fraternelle ? Cette question ne cessait de la tourmenter, notamment à cause d'un jeune homme brun tout aussi séduisant qui éveillait en elle un sentiment différent de celui qu'elle éprouvait envers Draco. Elle soupira doucement faisant voleter les mèches blondes cachant par moment les paupières du Serpentard, ce qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux dévoilant ses prunelles argent.

Bonjour, murmura la brune en serrant davantage dans les bras du blond.

Bonjour ma belle. Bien dormi ? demanda t-il en l'embrassant délicatement.

Hmm pas beaucoup mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, murmura t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Avec un sourire entendu, il bascula sur elle, leurs corps nus se frôlant, se touchant doucement alors que le jeune homme traçait de sa bouche un chemin humide vers le nombril de la demoiselle, celle ci dans un plaisir enivré tourna la tête sur le côté, ses mains parcourant la chevelure lunaire de son partenaire, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsque son regard doré rencontra le réveil. Elle poussa alors un petit cri, surprenant le blond qui se releva brusquement.

Merde, Dray on est en retard ! Bouges toi ! s'exclama Clover en se levant brusquement pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain tandis que Draco la regarda paniqué d'un air amusé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient en retard. En effet, les cours avaient commencé depuis maintenant deux mois et il ne se passait pas un semaine sans qu'ils soient en retard. Leurs activités nocturnes y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Avec elle, il perdait la notion du temps, elle était son air, son oxygène. La voir sourire l'emplissait d'un bonheur sans nom, ses petites manies l'attendrissaient. Elle lui avait énormément manqué, mais plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de la nature de ses sentiments pour elle. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, non, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle, mais un vide demeurait dans son cœur, il avait cru le combler mais il restait toujours présent sans qu'il puisse en définir la cause. Peut-être ne l'aimait t-il que comme un frère aime sa sœur, un forte complicité était ancrée entre eux, un lien si fort que rien ne pourrait le détruire, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il devait lui en parler absolument, cela devenait nécessaire. De plus, il s'était surpris à regarder Granger avec plus d'insistance. Bien sûr, elle l'exaspérait toujours mais elle avait cette manière de lui tenir tête qui l'attirait fortement. Etait-il tombé amoureux de Granger ? Non impossible, ils se détestaient l'un et l'autre. Pourtant, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées, ils s'appelaient à présent par leurs prénoms, s'envoyaient des piques de temps à autres mais rien de bien méchant. Et puis il y avait ce Weasley qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. De la jalousie ? Il ne savait pas, tout était si confus dans sa tête qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à tout cela. Il se promit d'abord d'en parler à Clover une fois qu'elle serait sortit de la salle de bain. Ce qui ne tarda pas. La jeune femme entra dans la chambre où Draco était assis dans son lit l'air songeur. Elle s'en inquiéta et s'assit doucement à ses côtés faisait voleter sa jupe courte noire. Draco sentit sa présence et sorti de sa réflexion, pour la regarder. Elle portait une jupe noire courte qui dévoilait des jambes qu'il avait si souvent caressé, plus haut un pull noir à col roulé moulait sa poitrine et sa fine taille. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux de jais brillant lui cachaient un peu l'œil gauche. Elle paraissait si fragile et pourtant quand on savait ce qu'elle avait subi durant toute son enfance, la perte de son clan entier, sa captivité chez les mangemorts… Il soupira doucement à la pensée de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Dray ? l'interrogea la belle brune. Que se passe t-il ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Elle lui prit la main alors que le cœur du jeune homme se serrait.

Clo'… Je voulais…, il soupira. Ecoutes, cela fait un moment que ça me préoccupe aussi, il faut absolument que je t'en parles. Il faut que je comprenne, toute cette confusion… Clover, je crois que notre relation… je pense qu'il faut y mettre un terme.

Clover ne dit rien, continuant de l'observer, bien que l'étonnement transparaissait sur les fins traits de son visage.

Je t'ai aimé, Clo' mais à présent ce n'est plus pareil… je t'aime mais comme un frère, tu es quelqu'un de cher à mon cœur, tu me connais mieux que personne, je te confirais ma vie sans hésiter…mais…

…tes sentiments ont évolués, murmura t-elle.

Draco baissa la tête honteux. Clover sourit tendrement et la lui releva l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Il fut surpris de n'y trouver aucune tristesse, aucun ressentiment, juste de la tendresse et de l'affection.

Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Dray. Mes sentiment aussi ont changés, nous n'y pouvons rien. Tu as été mon premier amour, et rien ni personne ne changera cela. Mais les temps changent, les gens aussi. Mon affection pour toi restera intacte car je tiens à toi énormément. Notre complicité, ce lien qui existe entre nous demeurera éternellement dans mon cœur. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera…

Draco l'observa inquiet. Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec une infinie tristesse dans les yeux. Que lui cachait-elle ? Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était différente depuis qu'ils l'avaient libéré. Cette constante mélancolie, telle une résignation était ancré dans ses beaux yeux ors sans qu'il en connaisse la cause. Il s'était passé quelque chose durant sa captivité, mais quoi …

Clover détourna le regard les yeux humides, et l'embrassa sur le front balayant de ses cheveux sentant la cerise le visage grave de Draco. Elle se leva pour sortir, elle enfila une paire de bottes à hauts et fins talons puis s'arrêta à la porte pour se retourner vers le blond encore assis.

Dépêches sinon les autres vont encore nous attendre pour le déjeuner, dit-elle d'un air joyeux. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Dray, tout ira bien…

Et elle sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Draco arriva dans la Grande Salle où il aperçu à la table des Griffindor , Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, il se dirigea donc vers eux ne voyant pas Clover à la table des serpents.

Salut ! Dites vous n'auriez pas vu Clo' ?

Nan je ne l'ai pas vu, dit Hermione. Pourquoi ? Elle est sensée être toi vu que vous êtes encore en retard, ajouta t-elle un sourire entendu et un peu triste.

Oui, répondit-il un peu gêné en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. C'est juste qu'elle est parti avant moi et je ne sais pas où elle est.

C'est bizarre, dit Harry soucieux, d'habitude vous êtes toujours ensemble quand vous êtes à la bourre ! Que s'est-il passé ?

C'est que.. nous avons rompu et…

Vous avez rompu !!!!!!!!!! s'exclamèrent ensemble Harry, Ginny, et Hermione.

Oui, paniqua un peu Draco, mais c'est d'un accord commun, c'est plus un amour fraternel que enfin vous voyez…

Ah, donc elle n'était pas triste ?demanda curieuse Ginny.

Non, elle semblait plutôt soulagée, mais ça ne va pas nous aider à la trouver.

Tu as raison, je vais aller voir du côté de lac, décréta Hermione. Toi Dray va voir dans les étages.

Et tous les deux partirent prestement, Harry inquiet se leva brusquement à son tour et se dirigea en courant vers la tour d'astronomie. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, à cause d'un rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il courut à en perdre haleine, pour ouvrir à la volée la porte. Ses craintes disparurent immédiatement lorsqu'il la vit. Elle était assise par terre sur une couverture, un repas préparé par les elfes de maisons à ses côtés. Elle semblait plus que surprise de l'arrivée de Harry.

Bah… Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?demanda t-elle inquiète.

C'est juste… que… l'on te cherchait et… dit–il essoufflé. Vu que tu as rompu avec Malfoy, on pensait que…

Vous pensiez quoi ??? interrogea t-elle un air amusé sur le visage.

Harry n'en dit pas plus et tomba comme une masse sur la couverture, à bout de forces. Clover le regardait avec amusement essayer de reprendre son souffle. Elle était énormément touchée par l'attention d'Harry. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur, des papillons volaient allègrement dans son ventre, et lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux cette impression s'amplifia et elle se senti rougir. Dans un élan de tendresse, elle posa la main fine et délicate sur la joue du Survivant, elle était chaude et douce, il devait s'être rasé le matin même car il sentait bon l'after shave. Harry était troublé par ce contact doux et frais en raison de la température un peu fraîche mais il se sentait bien avec elle. Tout ses soucis avec Voldemort et les mangemorts semblaient loin à mesure qu'il se noyait dans cet océan d'or. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa nuque pour approcher son visage du sien. Plus ils s'approchaient plus ils sentaient leurs souffles chauds balayer leurs visages respectifs. Le contact de leurs lèvres fut électrisant et doux. Tel le battement d'une aile de papillon, une fine brise, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, le bonheur incommensurable les envahit. Mais ils se séparèrent instantanément à l'entente de bruit dans les escaliers. Draco et Hermione venaient de débouler sur le toit de la tour, l'inquiétude marquant leurs visages aux joues rosies par leurs courses effrénées. Ils furent rassurés à la vue des deux adolescents pour à leurs tour s'écrouler sur les dalles froides de la tour.

Bon sang, Clo', tu nous as fait une de ses frayeurs ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ne… recommences plus jamais ça, la sermonna Draco en la prenant dans ses bras sous le regard jaloux du jeune homme au yeux émeraude.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Dray, que voudrais-tu qu'il m'arr… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase prise d'une violente migraine. Draco s'écarta d'elle inquiet au possible, alors qu'Hermione et Harry s'approchaient mais ils furent violemment projetés ainsi que Draco au mur par une bourrasque de vent. Ils étaient plaqués sous la force de la déflagration, sans possibilité de bouger.

Clover, elle, au centre de cette tornade de vent et de feu, avait le regard tourné vers les cieux qui s'assombrissaient. Ses cheveux voltigeaient autour d'elle alors qu'une aura rouge l'entourait, elle tourna alors ses yeux vers les trois jeunes gens qui furent stupéfaits face à ses prunelles à présent carmin. Harry et Draco avaient déjà assisté à ce phénomène inexpliqué, d'habitude cela n'était pas aussi violent. Que se passait-il donc ? Hermione elle de son côté essayait de rester calme afin de se libérer de l'emprise qui la plaquait au mur. Elle réussi non sans effort et essaya de se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie, de sa sœur de cœur. Elle ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais elle se sentait lié à elle, et la voir ainsi la désolait.

Clo', que se passe t-il ?cria Mione.

La nommée détourna le regard des deux hommes pour se focaliser vers la jeune fille. Un sourire mauvais naquit sus ses lèvres, et un éclair de feu se dirigea vers la jeune sorcière.

Non, hurla Draco . Clover arrêtes, ce n'est pas toi ! Que t'arrives t-il ?!

L'éclair de feu s'évapora en un instant alors que Clover tournait ses prunelles carmins vers l'auteur du cri. Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était un simple inconnu, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa meilleure amie, elle étouffa un sanglot qui attira l'attention de la brune. Lorsqu'elle aperçu les sillons de larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme, son regard changea, il passait du carmin à l'or comme si sa propriétaire se battait contre quelque chose. Le ciel commença doucement à reprendre sa couleur cyan alors que le vent baissait d'intensité pour enfin se calmer, Clover tomba à terre inconsciente. Harry se précipita à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras, c'était exactement comme dans son rêve. Alors que Draco prenait dans les siens une Hermione encore secouée par la violence du moment. Ce contact les apaisa tous les deux à leurs plus grands étonnements mais également à celui d'Harry. Ce dernier avait bien senti le rapprochement des deux anciens ennemis de même que Clover qui d'ailleurs semblaient essayé de les rapprocher. Peut être que le prochaine bal les y aideraient. Mais pour l'instant le plus important était de conduire Clover à l'infirmerie. Il la souleva dans ses bras et passa son bras autour de son cou pour s'approcher du couple.

Je l'amène à l'infirmerie, vous semblez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire alors…

Euh… Oui je balbutia Draco. Vas-y on te rejoint.

Harry se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie mais Clover gigota dans ses bras, ouvrit les yeux doucement.

Harry…

Chut… je t'amène à l'infirmerie, ça va aller…

Non… l'appartement… amèn…Et elle retomba dans l'inconscience.

Harry s'exécuta donc et l'amena dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit dont les draps de soie verte avaient déjà été rangés. Elle semblait très affaiblie presque morte tant sa peau était pâle. Harry lui toucha la joue du dos de sa main, elle était glacée. C'était comme si tout vie la quittait à chaque secondes. Inquiet par sa baisse subite de température, il la couvrit avec les draps, mais elle demeurait froide. Il dégagea les draps, se coucha à ses côtés, se blottit dans son dos et la serra dans ses bras. Très vite il s'endormit. Plus tard, lorsqu' Hermione entra dans sa chambre et qu'elle les vit allongé en cuillère, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tendre. Il allaient vraiment bien ensemble, c'est alors qu'elle repensa à cet instant qu'elle avait passé avec Draco :

_Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient à présent séparés un trouble marquant leurs visages. Ce fut Hermione qui retrouva l'usage de la parole la première :_

_Draco, écoutes… je…_

_Nan c'est à moi de te dire quelque chose… depuis quelques temps, nos relations se sont…comment dire…améliorées… et je …enfin je crois que je … oh et puis zut ! Je t'aime Hermione !_

_La jeune fille abasourdie par cette révélation perdit à nouveau la faculté de parler, son attention tournée vers ses ballerines noires._

_Je sais que c'est soudain et que nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches tous les deux, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, mes sentiments pour toi ont évolués comme avec Clover. L'amour que je lui portait n'était que fraternel, et je ne m'en suis aperçu que très tard. Mais ce que je ressens pour toi est différent. Tu es tellement intelligente, belle, spontanée, franche… Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Hermione, et je…_

_Chut ! murmura Hermione qui s'était approché du blond, et apposé son index sur la fine bouche de ce dernier. Tu n'as pas à en dire plus, Dray…_

_Et elle l'embrassa timidement du bout des lèvres, pour ensuite s'écarter de lui. Draco électrisé par ce contact la ramena à lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Hermione le serra à son tour dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leurs étreinte dura un instant qui leur paru beaucoup trop court, mais il devaient absolument retrouvés Harry et Clover dont l'état était inquiétant. Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie où n'y trouvant personne décidèrent d'aller dans les appartements des préfets._

Draco s'approcha derrière la brune pour la serrer dans ses bras, et observer à son tour les deux jeunes gens blottis l'un contre l'autre. Malgré un certain agacement, il fut quand même content de les voir ainsi. Potter était peut être l'homme qu'il fallait à Clover… Toujours est-il qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit. Ce soudain excès de la part de Clover ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais elle leur expliquerai sûrement tout quand elle se réveillera. Le jeune couple allèrent donc en cours laissait les deux bruns ensemble.

Plus tard, Clover se réveilla. Tous les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'était à nouveau manifesté, il voulait avoir un aperçu de son pouvoir, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le contrôler. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle devenait un réel danger pour les autres. Elle voulu s'extirper des draps mais une étreinte autour de sa taille l'en empêcha. Harry venait de se réveiller à cause du mouvement qu'il avait perçu dans ses songes. Elle était là, allongée à ses côtés comme il en avait tant rêver. Sa peau pâle éclairée par la lumière du soleil couchant, des mèches de cheveux lui caressant le visage, l'éternelle mèches lui cachant à présent l'œil gauche, ses lèvres rosées légèrement entrouverte d'où s'échappait une respiration régulière, on aurait dit un ange. Le furtif baiser échanger avant l'incident lui revint en mémoire. Comme il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser à nouveau ses douces lèvres, les goûter encore pour en marquer le souvenir dans sa tête, rien qu'une seconde pour éprouver cette douce félicité qu'il avait ressenti. Mais elle se leva, se dégageant de son étreinte pour se poster devant la baie vitrée lui tournant ainsi le dos. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Hermione et Draco main dans la main. Clover retint un petit cri de joie à la vue de son frère et sa sœur de cœur enfin ensemble. Elle se précipita sur Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras et la féliciter, pour essayer de ne pas penser à la prochaine discussion au sujet de l'incident à la tour d'astronomie. Mais inévitablement, Draco en parla, l'humeur joyeuse de Clover se dissipa et un profond malaise plomba l'ambiance. Clover se sépara de Hermione et les invita à s'asseoir dans les canapés du salon, tandis qu'elle restait debout.

Au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé à la tour d'astronomie…commença t-elle décidée. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser. J'ai perdu brusquement le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. Sans doute l'arrivée prochaine de la faculté pour l'élément eau… Bref rien d'inquiétant, conclut-elle avec un sourire plus pour se convaincre elle même que les trois autres. Mais il y quelque chose d'autre… je pense savoir quel est le 6e Horcruxe…

Un sursaut parcouru l'assemblée. Et Clover se pressa de continuer.

Il s'agit du médaillon de la fée obscure Salix. On lui a souvent attribué la naissance de mage noir, à cause de l'esprit mauvais qu'elle leur insuffle. Elle s'attaque principalement à des enfants de sorciers sombrant dans un profond mal être, mais il devait aussi avoir un fort potentiel magique. Enfin, toujours est-il que cette fée fut détruite par Dumbledore lui même sur Ordre de la Reine des Fées Luminatis.

Oui, intervint Hermione, je m'en souviens. J'ai lu ça dans un des livres de la bibliothèque. On dit que son médaillon disparut avec sa maîtresse, personne n'en a trouvé trace…

Mais Voldemort si. Il l'a utilisé pour en faire un Horcruxe.

Et bien il nous suffit de le récupérer alors !s'exclama Draco.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ce médaillon a la capacité de se cacher à la vue de tous sauf au moment du grand passage, le jour où la porte des enfers est ouverte, le jour du nouvel an celte…

Halloween, murmura Hermione.

Exact...

Autrement dit, il nous reste cinq jours pour le localiser et se préparer au pièges qui nous y attendent, conclut Harry.

Voilà c'est tout, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

XO XO


End file.
